


Fight

by Yoshiblack16



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 09:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoshiblack16/pseuds/Yoshiblack16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohno knows he messed up and now Nino is mad at him. Ohno tries to pay attention but his mind wanders.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.

  
Ohno knows he messed up. He knew he should have consulted with his lover as usual but he didn't want to bother him and now Nino is mad at him.

Ohno tries to pay attention but his mind wanders.

He started noticing how Nino's face contorted as he _barked_ at him non-stop. Ohno had to suppress a giggle at that. At first he tried to explain and plead his case but the younger man wouldn't have it so he shut up. He knew now he didn't help his boyfriend at all if he made him mad so he already knew what not to do next time but apparently Nino had to let of some steam first, so he let him.

In retrospect Ohno thought he should be more aware of his own expression in the future because he didn't think lightning would strike twice in the same place.

"Just what the fuck is so damn funny?!"

Ohno didn't realize he was smiling and wasn't expecting the question so he just blurted exactly what he was thinking, "cute."

Nino's face turned bright red with either embarrassment or fury, Ohno wasn't sure but he guessed it was the latter because the younger man turned on his heels leaving him petrified on place somewhat processing what just happened.

It wasn't long although it did feel that way to Ohno before Nino came back with an annoyed but resigned expression on his face. He pushed Ohno aside on the couch and sat close to him.

"You're an asshole, you know that?"

The older man just hummed his agreement.

"Am I really cute?" Nino asked trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

Ohno hummed and nodded this time. "Your nose twitches when you're angry, it's cute."

Nino hit him in the arm then cuddled close to him.

"I hate you."

Ohno smiles.

 

 


End file.
